vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Medb)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an enemy Servant in the fifth Singularity E Pluribus Unum. Rider’s True Name is Medb. Also known as the "Eternal Lady" for her youthful beauty, she was the Queen of Connacht of the Ulster Cycle of Celtic Mythology. Medb descended from a long line of queens who ruled the country and entered numerous affairs with various kings and brave warriors of the Ulster Cycle, including the Ulster King Conchobar and Fergus mac Róich, the wielder of Caladbolg. In her legend, she sparked the greatest war to happen in the Ulster Cycle in order to acquire the one hero who resisted her advances, the legendary Cú Chulainn, only to kill him through her various schemes. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Chariot My Love. High 6-C with Caladbolg | Varies, up to 6-C via summoning. Name: Rider, Medb, "Eternal Lady", "Queen of Connacht" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Rider-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Whip User, Precognition via Conchobar My Love, Summoning (Can summon Caladbolg and her chariot to use in battle), Mind Manipulation (Can mentally compel men to drink her mead and can charm them and women with her voice) and Social Influencing with Charisma, Creation (By obtaining genetic information from a person, she is able to use it to produce strong warriors and monsters with her blood, essentially creating a whole army to use by herself. These monsters and soldiers are weaker than the originals, but can easily occupy Servants in large numbers), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Chariot My Love is a Reality Marble that prevents Medb's victim from escaping until they have sex with her), can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Animal Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR | All previous powers in addition to, Wish Granting, Summoning (Can summon an endless supply of Celtic Solderiers, 28 Demon God Pillars at once, and Servant such as Berserker), Power Nullification, and Resistance Negation Attack Potency: Island level (Battled the Servants of Chaldea evenly despite her E-rank in strength. She should at least be as strong as a much more recent Servant like Archer. Fought alongside Cú Alter against Mash, Rama, and Nightingale in the E Pluribus Unum Singularity). Higher with Chariot My Love (As a B-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Phoebus Catastrophe in might, though she usually restricts it to an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm). Large Island level with Caladbolg (Able to summon and utilize Caladbolg the way Fergus would. A misfire made in anger sliced off the top of three hills. As an A++-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm and a rumored prototype of Excalibur Galatine, it should be far superior to the thrown Gáe Bolg) | Varies up to Island level via summoning (With the grail, she can summon various servants, as well as an endless supply of Celtic Soldiers all of whom are capable of threatening servants in numbers. She can summon 28 Demon God Pillars under the framework of Clan Calatin) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses B-Rank Agility and easily kept pace with the Servants of Chaldea) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Chariot My Love. Large Island Class with Caladbolg Durability: Island level | Varies up to Island level via summoning Stamina: High (A Servant can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have a steady source of mana.) Range: Extended melee range with her whip. Several kilometers with Caladbolg. Standard Equipment: Her whip and chariot. Countless soldiers and monsters spawned from her blood. Intelligence: Medb was the cunning and manipulative queen of Connacht who bent nearly all of the greatest warriors and kings of the Ulster Cycle around her finger with her charms and honeyed words. Although she isn't a warrior by nature, her skill at mounted combat allows her to face the combined forces of Chaldea, including the legendary warrior Rama, while fighting alongside Cú Chulainn Alter. She is also a skilled military tactician, allowing her to push the forces of Thomas Edison to the brink of defeat prior to Chaldea's arrival. Weaknesses: Medb cannot fight in Spirit Form. She can only "borrow" Caladbolg and thus cannot wield it for long periods of time. She is obsessed with obtaining Cú Chulainn due to failing to do so in life. She is also terrified of cheese, which killed her in life, but has developed a sixth sense to detect cheese that has been slung at her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Chariot My Love: My Dear Iron Chariot: Medb's primary Noble Phantasm. It is her power as a queen given form, charging forward with the chariot she rode in life to deliver a powerful area-of-effect attack. It is pulled by two bulls of the Táin Bó Cúailnge, allowing the chariot to fly at Medb's command. Those she runs over directly are trapped inside of a Reality Marble of Medb's making. It is utterly inescapable for her male victims, preventing them from fleeing her clutches until she has finished making love with them. My Red Mead: My Dear Honey Alcohol: Medb summons a torrent of golden honey liquor infused with her legend of charm. Men in her proximity will be mentally compelled to drink it, even if they were initially hostile to her. As soon as they drink it, they will become slaves to her every whim. Conchobar My Love: My Dear Future Vision: Medb temporarily accesses the future sight once utilized by her lover, King Conchobar. Fergus My Love: My Dear Rainbow Sword: Medb temporarily summons the legendary magic sword Caladbolg, belonging to one of her lovers, Fergus mac Róich. Medb can wield this sword in combat, releasing a powerful rainbow-colored beam of light with a single swing. Class Skills Magic Resistance: A passive ability that grants protection against magical effects. It cancels magical effects used against the target altogether, including indirect attacks such as Petrification and Mind Manipulation. Medb's B Rank magic resistance allows her to nullify spells with a chant below three verses and it is difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect her. Riding: The Class Skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants. It is the ability to ride mounts. Medb herself possesses an A-rank in this skill, allowing her to operate all vehicles and creatures, save those of Phantasmal and Divine Beasts, freely and with complete mastery. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. At a rank of B, it is said to sufficient enough for a king or queen to lead a nation. Medb herself possess the rank of skill necessary for her to lead a country, having once been the Queen of Connacht for a time and even possess the ability to manipulate wholesome warriors as part of her army. Golden Rule (Body): The possession of a perfect, divine body. A body that Medb has been gifted with since birth that can even be said to be that of a Goddess’s. With this her body will never change no matter how many calories she consumes. Unlike the Natural Body skill, however, this does not have an effect on her strength parameter. Alluring Nightingale: A skill possessed by those with naturally beautiful voices, which they can use to charm others as a declaration of their position of authority. Against women, this makes Medb's words alluring, allowing her to easily charm others, but it can be negated by Magic Resistance or resisted by those with a strong enough will. Key: Base | With the Holy Grail/E Pluribus Unum Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Female Characters Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Whip Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Nasuverse Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users